Cien reglas Lashley
by Rypay
Summary: Las cien condiciones para que Lucas y Ashley puedan salir tranquilos...Lashley. Oneshot


_**Aqui la misma escritora de "Confesiones de Ryan Evans" con un nuevo fic, decuiden que por nada abandono el otro solo necesito un poco de tiempo**_

_**Bueno antes que nada quiero decirles que si el fic les parece similar a "96 reglas para Zanessa" es porque de alli me no es totalmente parecido solo en la estructura jaja**_

_**Y bueno este se lo dedico a mi querida Sister, a Eve a Mila y a una nueva amiga a quien se lo dedico porque queria leer mi primer fic Lashley saludos Flor**_** : ) **_**.Espero que les guste **_

_**Lashley: Cien reglas simples para salir**_

**1**. Reiteradamente prohibido admitir nuestros sentimientos; al menos no frente a las cámaras

**2.** Aunque sea verdad y medio mundo lo note

**3.** Nada de mencionarlo siquiera

**4.** Yo Lucas, no debo pensar en Ashley para inspirarme en canciones (por ejemplo _"You got it"_)

**5.** Yo Ashley prometo, no pedirle a mi guardaespaldas que proteja a Lucas de sus fans enamoradas, con la excusa de que lo vayan a secuestrar, solo para ocultar mis celos

**7.** No volveremos a compartir la cama de Ashley, o de Lucas o cualquier cama.

**8.** Yo Lucas prometo no volver a ir al departamento de Zac y cortarle su preciado cabello…como venganza por el beso en _"The suite life"_

**9.** No debemos coquetear, frente a Kenny o Zac o Vanessa o cualquier persona

**10**. No debemos aprovechar las poses frente a cámaras para tocar más de lo debido

**11.** Prometemos no molestarnos cuando nos digan hermanitos

**12**. Aunque nos hierva la sangre. Porque no es verdad!

**13.** Yo Ashley prometo salir con Jared para despistar a la prensa

**14**. Aunque el chico me de náuseas

**15**. Yo Lucas prometo salir con Emily,

**16.** Aunque sea tan poco agraciada

**17.** Y coma el doble que yo; y ses un sacrificio pagar su cuenta en el restarurant

**18.** Yo Lucas prometo no aprovechar las coreografías de Ryan y Sharpay para tocar a Ashley más de lo debido

**19**. Aunque ella también lo disfrute

**20.** Yo Ashley prometo no asesinar a Lucas por la regla numero _19_

**21.** Prometemos no besarnos en frente del estudio, con la excusa que nos cambiaron los papeles por Troy y Gabriela

**22**. Yo Ashley no dejare que Lucas grite _"No estoy de acuerdo"_ en mitad de mi boda con Jared (si es que por alguna desgracia llega a pasar)

**23**. Yo Lucas no lanzare a Jared por un precipicio antes de que eso pase (por mucho que quiera hacerlo)

**24.** Yo Ashley prometo no volver a ir a casa de Lucas y convencer a Autum de maquillarlo dormido

**25.** O vestirlo como mujer

**26.** O volverlo a rapar

**27**. O cualquier otra cosa, debo dejarlo dormir

**28.** Yo Lucas prometo no ir a casa de mi madre y decirle _Embarace a Maddie_ o _Sharpay_ o _Ashley_

**29**. O cualquier otra chica

**30.** Yo Ashley prometo no besar a Zac de nuevo cuando juguemos a la botella

**31**. Yo Lucas prometo no volver a estrangular a Zac (solo si Ashley cumple la regla _30_)

**32. **Prometemos no volver a pararnos bajo un muerdago navideño, solo para tener una excusa para besarnos

**33.** Yo Lucas prometo no meterme en el cuarto de la Sra. Tisdale y gritar _"Sorpresa!"_

**34.** Prometo no exceder el limite de velocidad escapando de la furia de la Sra. Tisdale, después de explicarle que quería entrar al cuarto de su hija.

**35.** Prometemos disimular cualquier pelea de pareja en la calle, diciendo que es una escena de _High School Musical 3_

**36.** No debemos burlarnos de Corbin porque le gusta Monique

**37.** Prometo no equivocarme en las escenas de abrazos de Ryan y Sharpay, solo para repetirla, repetirla y repetirla

**38.** Yo Ashley prometo no volver a creerle a Lucas cuando diga que se equivoco (auque yo también lo halla hecho)

**39**. Prometemos no grabar a Kenny mientras juega con su perro

**40**. Aunque sea divertido ver su reacción de furia luego

**41.** Yo Ashley prometo no volver a darle respiración boca a boca a Lucas la próxima vez que se ahogue tratando de decir el nombre completo de Zac mientras toma agua.

**42.** Prometemos no ir a una pelea del boxeador Bobby Lashley con pancartas que digan _"Copion!!"_

**43.** No debemos revelar nuestro lugar de vacaciones (que por cierto no es Hawai)

**44**. Yo Ashley prometo que no se me volvera escapar un _"Te amo"_ a Lucas frente a cámaras

**45**. O reporteros

**46**. O cualquier testigo

**47**. Yo Ashley prometo no destruir otro monumento francés (como la estatua del video_ "You go it"_), pensando que Lucas me engaña con él

**48**. Yo Ashley prometo dar a entender que Maui (mi nuevo perrito) es un regalo de Jared, cuando en realidad fue un regalo de aniversario de Lucas

**49**. Yo Lucas prometo no volver a sobornar a los ejecutivos de Disney para que me pongan en el equipo de Ashley en los DC games

**50**. Prometemos dejar de combinar nuestros atuendos entre ambos

**51**. Pueden sospechar que compramos nuestra ropa juntos

**52**. Prometo no dejar que las fans de Lucas lo aplasten como castigo por haber confundido mi cumpleaños con el de otra Ashley

**53**. Yo Lucas prometo no hacer desmayar a mi madre cuando le digo que estoy enamorado de mi hermana

**54**. Prometo aclararle que no me refiero a Autum

**55**. Prometo no exceder el límite de velocidad al escapar de Ashley cuando escuche que la llame hermana.

**56**. Prometemos no burlarnos de la cabellera de Corbin diciendo que asi es cuando hay luna llena.

**57**. Prometo no desabrocharle el traje de baño a Ashley

**58**. Prometo no enterrar a Lucas en la arena si hace eso

**59**. Prometemos no decirle a Kenny que va a ser el abuelo de nuestro hijo en poco tiempo.

**60**. Prometemos llamar a un paramédico cuando se desmaye después de la bromita

**61**. Aunque estemos tentados a no cumplir la regla _60_

**62**. Yo Ashley prometo no decirle al chico de las pizzas que terminé con mi hermano, solo para que se vaya asustado y sin cobrar la pizza

**63**. Yo Ashley debo negar rotundamente que mi canción_ "We'll be together"_ se la dediqué a Lucas

**64**. Aunque halla sido así

**65**. Y él me halla ayudado a escribirla

**66**. No debo salir a la calle con la ropa de Lucas

**67**. Aunque halla dormido con él y no tenga que mas ponerme

**68**. Ni siquiera debo_**recordar**_ que dormí con él, quise decir ni siquiera debo_**pensar**_ en dormir con él

**69**. Prometo comer las galletas navideñas de Ashley sin quejarme

**70**. Aunque sea ella quien las halla hecho

**72**. Y probablemente me dé algo al estomago

**73**. Yo Ashley trataré de ignorar ese comentario

**74**. Yo Lucas no aprovecharé cualquier momento para cantarle a Ashley en tonos románticos

**75**. Al menos no frente a 500 000 personas, como hacia en el concierto

**76**. Yo Lucas prometo no asistir a tantos eventos de HSM2, últimamente me es difícil fingir tanto

**77**. No debo mirar a Ashley demasiado cuando se viste provocativamente

**78**. Aunque se vista así para mí

**79**. Y me cueste la vida que no se me vayan los ojos

**80**. Yo Lucas debo pretender ser amigo de Jared

**81**. Aunque eso signifique tener que abrazarlo como amigo

**82**. Y aunque tenga una pistola en el bolsillo y este dispuesto a usarla

**83**. En caso de un secuestro, prometo no cambiar de rehén a Ashley por Zac

**84**. La cambiare por Emily

**85**. No debemos acusarnos falsamente de estar engañándonos, frente a gente desconocida, y luego ver a quien apoyan.

**86**. Aunque sea solo para ver quien tiene mas fans

**87**. Dejemos de dar detalles de lo que preferimos en una pareja

**88**. Pueden llegar a descubrirnos

**89**. Solo podremos trabajar juntos en High School Musical 1, 2 y 3

**90**. Si apareciéramos juntos en alguna serie como _The_ _Suite_ _Life_, sería sospechoso

**91**. No bailaremos hasta sudar demasiado, solo para aligerarnos de ropa

**92**. Nuestra frase obligada siempre será _"Como se les ocurre es como mi hermano/hermana"_

**93**. Prometemos no ser atrapados besándonos en el camerino de Sharpay o Ryan o en cualquier camerino.

**94**. Yo Lucas no fingiré enseñarle bailar tango a Ashley, solo para poder tener sus labios cerca en publico

**95**. Yo Ashley no fingiré haberme lastimado el tobillo bailando, solo para ser cargada hasta la enfermería por Lucas

**96**. Yo Lucas no me treparé al balcón del cuarto de Ashley con armadura, para no ser golpeado por la escoba de la Sra Tisdale

**97**. Nada de muestras de cariño excesivas

**98**. Aunque nos amemos

**99**. Debemos recordar que interpretamos a hermanos

**100**. Debemos cumplir al pie de la letra cada una de estas reglas si queremos seguir saliendo y permaneciendo en High School Musical

_Los ejecutivos de Disney, Kenny, la Sra Tisdale Zac y Vanessa nos hicieron firmar esto. Respetan nuestra relación pero hasta ellos nos tratan de vernos como hermanos. Noticia: __**No lo somos**__ .Si firmamos esto es para que no sigan con el mismo tema. Ahora nos vamos de viaje; creemos que se le olvidaron reglas sobre los viajes o al menos eso esperamos. Adiós_

_**Espero que les halla gustado, me costo muchísimo hacerlo, espero que halla sido de su pronto postearé un song fic, pero diganme si lo van a leer porque he notado que los song fic no llegan a las diez reviews porfavor si no lo van a leer diganmelo y no lo posteo**_ _**dejen reviews please**_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
